After the production of electronic components, it is often necessary to subject the components produced to a functional test. For time and cost reasons, it is often not possible in this case to perform a second 100% testing of all the relevant parameters for all the electronic components produced. Rather, for a small number of electronic components of a batch produced, in the context of a random sample, a second 100% measurement is carried out at a manual measuring station.
The measuring instruments or measuring equipment or testers used in this case are often very sensitive. Functional disturbances or failures of such testers are often only identified belatedly during such tests.